Next Generation
by Novella Vialli
Summary: Its about the children of the Winx! Read about how they go through their life, fall in love and fight new enemies. Hope you guys like it this time! PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Well this is my first Winx Club story. I had updated this first before my other stories but some people didn't like it so I had to delete. Now I have rewritten the whole story once again, so please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

"Melody where are you?" Musa started searching her daughter's room but she was nowhere in sight.

Somewhere else in the palace Riven was too looking for his daughter but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, _"If she isn't anywhere else in the palace than she must be in the forbidden area. Musa will kill her if she founds out she's there. Better go and find her before she does."_

Riven started roaming around the forbidden area looking for his daughter, but she was nowhere in sight until he saw figure with long and elegant hair tied up in a high pony. He had found her daughter. "Melody! There you are. Your mother and I have been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing here when you know your mother has forbidden this area for you?" (A/N: the color of her hair is the color of Musa's hair.)

"Dad? Well…I was just looking around. I could hear voices and they were calling my name. Well you can guess where they were coming from. I know I'm not supposed to be here…even though I don't know why…but could you please not tell mother." She gave Riven a look of sympathy that made Riven smile in approval that he would not inform Musa.

"So what are you doing here?" Riven asked. There was a lot of junk piled around her.

"Look what I found." She held up a necklace with a musical note on it. She was having difficulty wearing it around her neck and then Riven helped close it from behind. She turned around to show her father, and he gave her a smile. "You look beautiful as always."

"Dad! Look at this." She held up a book that was totally empty. Its cover had been decorated with small gems and it looked really pretty.

"Melody I think its time to go. Your mother is still looking for you and you're a mess. Lets go back so your mother feels relieved. Come on." Riven held out his hand and she took it. Both father and daughter walked hand in hand till they reached Melody's room. "Now you better get cleaned before your mother sees you and gets suspicious." With that Riven left her daughter to herself.

Melody was still holding the book. It had attracted her attention and as soon as she had seen it she had picked it up. As she turned to her room she saw that all her friends were sitting there. "Ahhhhh!!!!" She quickly went and hugged them. They were all laughing at the state Melody was in, and also hugged her back. (A/N: profile time:) You can guess who her friends are. Yes of course they are Bloom and the others daughters'.)

**Bloom and Sky's Daughter **

Had her mother's hair, waist length and a bit more curled and well kept.

She got her powers from the Dragon-fire.

Aqua colored fairy outfit. Two piece, skirt like a cheerleaders and the top is just a wrap around her chest. A long necklace is around her neck that goes till her waist. Knee length boots.

Gary liked Ember a lot and Ember liked him a lot but like Melody and Eric they both never admitted their feelings.

**Flora and Helia's Children**

Fiona had her father's black hair that flowed gracefully down her shoulders. She always looked after her hair.

Her powers came from Nature.

Her outfit consists of an outfit just like Flora's except that it had lavender and rose pink colored petals. She has ankle length boots.

Gary was a year younger than his sister. He had his mother's hair but they weren't long at all because Gary unlike his father liked his hair spiked up in an Earthly fashion. Gary liked Ember a lot and Ember liked him a lot but like Melody and Eric they both never admitted their feelings. Fiona on the other hand did not have a crush on anybody and was starting off as her mother had in her first year at Alfea.

**Nabu and Layla's Children**

Adam and Eva were Layla and Nabu's children. Adam was the two years older than his sister. Adam had his hair quite flat that gave him a very cute look and made most girls run after him but never seemed to satisfy him. While Eva on the other hand was never as good with boys like her brother was with girls. She was immensely shy and often heard people say that she was nothing like her parents but that doesn't mean she was not beautiful. She was actually Melody's best friend and they both did almost everything with each other. Eva's outfit was green but she had shorts much like Stella's and they were sea green in color while her top was lime green and was strapless. She had a choker on and her boots were a little lower than he knees. Eva had her mother's powers.

**Stella and Brandon's Children**

Susan and Eric were Stella and Brandon's children and were nothing like them. Stella who always thought that her daughter was going to be like her was sad to know that, though her daughter was very beautiful but she had no interests in fashion or beauty. She would where the latest things but never took any interest in them. Eric was very charming and was the best looking from all the boys in the group but never used his charming appearance to get to any girl unlike his father who used to flirt around with girls a lot. He liked Melody a lot but never showed it. Melody also had a crush on Eric and blushed whenever he was around but neither of them admitted their feelings to each other or when their friends pointed it out. For Susan's outfit she had a skirt much like Layla's and was gold in color while her top was a corset that was orange in color. She got her powers from the Sun and the Moon. Her mother passed her scepter to her.

**Timmy and Tecna's Son**

Tecna and Timmy had a son whose name was Lance. You might think that he was a geek like them but not at all. Lance was really good at fixing things but was also great at fighting like all the other boys and he also did not where glasses. He was very good looking and was in love with Susan but she hardly cared about him infact she had a crush on Adam. Eva on the other hand a crush on Lance but he always took her as his best friend's little sister.

"When did you guys arrive?" Melody asked them.

"Well…you would have known if you were here but apparently you were too busy breaking rules." Susan replied.

"So you found out…huh?" Melody asked.

"Who wouldn't, I made Eva search for you through her powers. Thank god your mother didn't do that or you would have been in trouble." Fiona replied.

"Anyway your mother is on her way…in about 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1." At that very moment Musa entered her daughter's room and boy was she angry.

"MELODY!! Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was? I thought you ran away or that I lost you." Musa was now releasing tears from her eyes so Melody went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I'll never disappear like that again." Musa wiped away her tears and now had a suspicious look on her face.

"So where have you been?" Musa asked with one eyebrow popped up.

"Well you…see, I was practicing this new spell of teleportation…and well I lost control and got teleported to the forbidden area." Melody had her head down the whole time so that her mother wouldn't see that she was lying. Well her was partly true; I mean she was in the forbidden area.

"You got teleported to the FORBIDDEN AREA!! Melody how may times have I told you that are is off limits and that you shouldn't use spells you have no idea about what the consequences might be. Anyway next time I don't want you disappearing like this." With that Musa left her daughter in her room with her friends.

"Thanks Eva! You're like a personal alarm system or tracker." Melody thanked Eva and went and hugged her best friend from the bunch.

"I try!" Eva replied with her hands going up in surrender.

"Hey! Are we having a slumber party or what?" Susan and Ember both asked at the same time.

"Well…yeah but we can't stay up too late because its our first day at Alfea School of Fairies." Fiona said.

"A school year filled with glamour, friends and boys." Ember finished.

"Is that all you can think of, boys?" Melody asked throwing a pillow at her resulting in her falling off the bed. That's what started the whole pillow fight with pillows flying from each end, the girls trying to dodge all the pillows being thrown at them and of course trying to strike each other with a pillow. History was repeating itself; Bloom and the others had also done the same thing in their third year at Alfea but with so much happiness there had to be some hatred and sadness as well. There had to be some evil, and of course there was. Some where in another dimension someone was watching the girls each move, especially a particular blue haired girl's.

**Well there you have the first chapter. Hope this time you guys like it. Opinions are welcome and please REVIEW!!!! Luv you all so please need some REVIEWS!!!!! Next Update will be after my exams that will end by the 15****th**** of December. So sorry about the long time but I'm an A student and I need to maintain my grades, but don't worry you will here from me soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!! MWAH!!! Oh! Since I haven't told you about Musa and Riven's daughter it means that you will find out about her during the chapters. Oh and its perfectly obvious that their children are all beautiful and handsome!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed in my last episode. At least now maybe I might be getting some appreciation of the story. Well I shouldn't be wasting so much time so let me make this simple, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! Now on with the next chapter. ALFEA HERE WE COME!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Girls! Wake up. It's the first day of school and you can't be late. Come on girls, Wake Up!!!" Musa was getting tired of trying to wake the girls up. Fiona had been the only one to wake up and was now eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Any luck?" It was Fiona she had finished her breakfast and had come to check if the others had woken up.

"None. Maybe you should try and wake them up." Musa replied.

"I learned this new spell just incase we have some problems at Alfea concerning some sleepy heads." With that Fiona raised her hand up towards the ceiling and chanted these words, 'Air and Earth. Fire and Water. I need WATER!!!' At that very moment water started pouring out of Fiona's palms and onto the girls. The moment water had landed on them they woke up screaming with their hands on their hair and face. Musa and Fiona were laughing out loud. It was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen.

"Ha Ha!!! Very funny. So who threw water on us?" Susan asked trying to get the water out of her hair. She had a totally annoyed look on her face.

"That would be me." Answered Fiona with pride in her voice.

"Do you realize how long it took me to bring my hair into the state it was last night and I was hoping it would stay that way till we got to Alfea." Susan cried.

"Mother…stop laughing! Its not funny." Melody wined.

"Oh…alright. You all have five minutes to get ready and come downstairs. If you don't then I guess there will be another shower in here." Musa explained. All the girls gulped together.

* * *

Five minutes passed as if they were nothing and the girls were all ready and once again looking quite elegant. They were all seated at the dining table eating away their breakfast. As soon as they were done with their breakfast they were all ready to go. Their luggage had been kept in the car and the last thing that was left was to say goodbyes. Before they knew it their whole family were standing in front of them. They all had teleported. They gave each other quick hugs and kisses, and set of towards a new adventure to Alfea.

The ride to Alfea seemed to finish quickly as the girls quickly got out and gazed at the building that stood in front of them.

"OMG!!" Melody gasped.

"You heard me loud and clear, girl." Susan said.

"Its even better than what we had heard about it." Fiona spoke. The girls were still standing outside the fairy wing gates of Alfea when out of nowhere five boys about their age came riding on levitating bikes just passing them. One of them threw a rose and guess whose hands it landed in…Melody! She seemed to be in a daze. They hadn't seen their faces since they were wearing their helmets but to them they seemed so mysterious and well…cool.

"Melody! Hello? You in this world?" Eva started shaking her when she finally responded.

"He threw this rose at me. Wow!" That was all that had come out of her mouth.

"Amazing! School hasn't started yet and Melody is already in love." Susan spoke out sounding a little jealous.

"Come on you guys we should get inside school grounds." Fiona said motioning all of them inside and sweat dropped when she saw Eva rolling her eyes and trying her best to push Melody inside. "Move it Melody!"

Eva had pushed Melody the whole way when they all stopped in front of an old and sour looking woman who seemed to be taking each students names down. One of the students had tripped and dropped her suitcase that had opened up and her clothes had gone flying outside. The woman was now shouting at the girl about being very clumsy. Melody seemed to have regained herself she heard the woman shouting then she suddenly remembered who it was and whispered to the others, "That's Miss Griselda. She's the head of all teachers, except for the headmistress. I've heard from mom that she was quite stern and strict and thought that the headmistress seemed too soft on all the students."

"Well from the looks of it she seems to hate children. I wonder if she has any?" Eva finished. Finally they were up next. She had seemed to be jotting down something and didn't quite notice them when Melody cleared her throat. She seemed to have caught their attention and looked up to be greeted by bright sunny smiles.

"Well, well. If it isn't Stella and her friends daughters. I knew you would be joining very soon but I think hell fell down too soon. What kind of trouble are you all going to bring? Come on; stop standing there like statues and start telling me you names, in order. I'm sure you can comprehend that?" Griselda finished. The smiles had been torn off of their faces and they seemed quite disturbed. They wanted to get away from her so they started, "Ember, Princess of Eraklyon and Domino." Griselda looked her up and down and made a face to show that she wasn't satisfied with her. She looked so much like her mother.

"Eva, Princess of The kingdom of Andros." The same thing happened with her, Griselda examined her too and didn't seem satisfied.

"Fiona, from The 5th Vector of Marigold." This time Griselda didn't look at her. She seemed to have been quite disappointed by what she saw in Ember and Eva that she didn't bother.

"Melody, Princess of The Harmonic Nebula."

"Susan, Princess of Solaria."

"Very well. It seems that all of you are just like your parents and something I expected out of all of you. Here are your room arrangements. Of you go!" Griselda gave them another look and then began jotting down something again.

The girls moved out of the way and walked only three steps when they noticed that they were all sharing one apartment. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!" They let an excited shriek and pulled each other into a group hug. The shouting made Miss Griselda look up with an irritated look and then started shaking her head in annoyance. With that they all started walking towards their apartment all suppressing a laugh. Someone was watching their every move and gave a sweet smile across her wrinkled old face. (A/N: Guess? Guess: D)

All five of them finally stopped in front of a door that read their names. According to it Eva and Melody were sharing a room. When they read this they started hugging each other started jumping much like children. Susan and Ember were sharing a room and Fiona had her own separate room since she needed more space, as she would have lots of plants. As they pushed their apartment door open they were surprised by what they saw. The whole place was in shambles and everything had been thrown around as if some one was desperately trying to find something.

"What…" Susan started.

"The…" Ember continued.

"Hell…" Melody finished. They were too shocked.

"Why that old hag! She on purpose gave us this room." Susan started her palms balling into fists. When suddenly a book flew from Eva and Melody's room and hit Susan straight on her fore head making her fall down. Now that really made her angry. She walked into the room to see who threw the book at her, did they not know who she was. She stopped half way across the room when she realized that there was a huge orange slimed filled troll standing there ripping books and flinging things around. "Um…guys, I think we have a small problem." She was standing in the spot she was already in when the others joined her.

"What do you mean we have a small problem? We have a huge problem, have you seen the size of the ugly thing?" Ember let out. Melody and Eva gulped together. Fiona stood there behind Ember. Susan had the book the troll had thrown at her; she threw it straight at his head, "Hey! You big ugly beast! What do you think you're doing!! How dare you throw this book at me!!" Susan finished. It stopped what it was doing and turned around.

"Um…Susan, I don't think we should anger him." Fiona stuttered out. Susan looked at her with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean we should not anger him? He threw that book at my head. That really hurt and just look at what the thing has…" Before you knew it Susan was in the air in the troll's hands.

"EWWWWWW!!!!! Get me down from here! This troll has really slimy and sticky hands. GIRLS!" Susan screamed.

"That's it. That thing just made the biggest mistake of his sorry life. TRANSFROM!" Melody screamed. Instantly a very shiny light surrounded her. Before you knew it she was in her winx form. It compromised of a whitish pink full-sleeved top that only covered her chest. She had a light purple colored skirt that went down till her knees and had a slit the whole way on one side. She had the musical note chain around her neck that went very well with her fairy form. She was wearing strap high heels. (A/N: they are stiletto heels and their straps that you have to tie go a bit higher than her ankle. Maybe a little more higher. I didn't know the name of the shoes, so forgive me.) Her hair was still in a high ponytail but now there were bangs on the frame of her face.

"You're going to be sorry that you ever touched my friend!" With that Melody let out a purple colored blast out of her hands that seemed to have knocked Susan out of his hands and also made him fall.

"WOW! Melody I've never seen you so strong." Eva commented. "Its time we all joined in too because I think you alone can't handle something so gruesome. TRANSFORM!" Just the same way everyone else was also surrounded by the same blinding light and before you knew it they were also in their transformation. (A/N: I won't include their fairy formation since I already told you what it consisted of in the last chapter, so to find out go read the last chapter.)

Blasts were being hurled at the troll by all of them when suddenly it caught hold of Melody's foot and threw her with a force against the window that resulted of it breaking, and Melody falling down. The impact had been too strong.

"MELODY!" Eva shouted.

**Well that's the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. I purposely kept it a cliffhanger so I'll have more matter to put into my next chapter. Please review because that's what keeps a story going. I love all of you so please review. MWAH!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, now I just hope that you guys stay with me. Anyway, the last chapter was a cliffhanger and now its time to continue it. Let us begin! Please read and review!

Chapter 3 

Blasts were being hurled at the troll by all of them when suddenly it caught hold of Melody's foot and threw her with a force against the window that resulted of it breaking, and Melody falling down. The impact had been too strong.

"MELODY!" Eva shouted. Eyes shocked at what she just saw. She knew that the impact had been too strong but she knew Melody was a strong fairy and that she would never give up. She flew towards the window when she saw a boy, it was Eric and he had Melody in his arms. He had caught Melody before she could hit the ground. Melody was unconscious in his arms and Eva let out a sigh at the sight of Melody but where did Eric come from? If Eric was here then that meant that the others were here too.

Eric placed Melody on the couch and went to assist the others. Before she knew three other boys entered their apartment and were trying to hold the troll the down but it was too strong. She recognized them at once; they were Adam, Gary and Lance. Adam ran over to her, "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…big brother. But I'm worried about Melody. She was thrown out the window with a very strong impact." She answered with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. Melody is strong. She's fine." He answered before he ran off to help the others.

"Lets hope this works." Eva said and raised her hands above Melody's body and started moving them over her body. Her hands started glowing and then Melody's body started glowing also. Before she knew it all the wounds on her body were healed, well almost all of them. Only one scratch that looked too deep remained on her head because Eva needed more power but sadly she was too worn out.

With a gasp Melody woke up and Eva quickly jumped into her arms. She was so relieved to see her best friend all right when suddenly the guys and girls were thrown aside, against the wall. The troll threw his green saliva at them, which paralyzed them. This made Melody really angry and before she knew it, she was levitating in air and her hair was flowing upwards, she had an angry look on her face and she began to glow. Eva was scared when she saw Melody the others were shocked too. They had never seen Melody so powerful and by the look on her face she looked quite angry.

Ms. Faragonda barged through the door with Miss Griselda, "What's going on here?" Miss Griselda ordered when there came a blinding light from Melody and the whole apartment seemed full of it. When after some seconds Melody was seated on the ground in her normal form but there was something different about her. Her hair had turned white and she looked even more beautiful than before. The troll lay next to her unconscious. Melody was now too exhausted and felt as if all the life in her was sucked out. She was about to pass out when Ms. Faragonda caught hold of her and helped her up and then with just a wave of her hand she released the rest of them from paralysis, when the others got up all she said, "You'll be able to see Melody in a while when she is fully healed. Great job, girls. Thank you for coming, boys. I think this troll needs to be captured and taken away from here." That was all Ms. Faragonda said and just gave them a sweet smile, and teleported with Melody and Miss Griselda.

Melody was unconscious on the hospital wing bed. Miss Griselda and Ms. Faragonda were around her while the nurse was looking at the results of Melody's recovery from her clipboard. Ms. Faragonda stroked her now white hair and then turned towards the nurse, "How is she?"

"She's perfectly fine. Just a little power drain. I'm thinking she used almost all of her powers. I've never seen such a powerful fairy. If she continues using her powers like this then I'm sorry to say it could put her life in danger." The nurse finished with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh dear! Maybe we should inform Miss Musa about this." Miss Griselda suggested to Ms. Faragonda.

"Maybe, or maybe we should let it be. The last thing we need is for her to worry about her daughter. It was just a little power drain. We can teach her how to keep her powers in control, meanwhile I want you to find out how that troll got in there." Ms. Faragonda finished.

"When she wakes up I want you to inform me. Thank you." Ms. Faragonda addressed the nurse and as she finished she teleported.

"Why that HIPPIE PIXIE!! She totally destroyed our plan." A girl with grey hair shouted, anger in her voice.

"Calm down, sister." Another girl came out of the shadows with mustard hair.

"We need to think of another plan but did you see the amount of power the pixie had? We'll need that to rule the whole dimension. Think sisters, we need a plan." A girl with bluish, white colored hair finished.

Melody was still in the hospital wing and was still unconscious. It was over two hours and she hadn't woken up. The girls had come to visit every few minutes but Melody was still in a deep slumber. The school had very quickly found out about Melody and her powers, it was passing from girls to girl. It was a brand new thing to gossip about. Somewhere inside Ms Faragonda was having a little talk with Musa. She had a worried expression on her face and was almost on the verge of tears.

"How is she?" Musa asked with a shaky voice.

"She's perfectly fine, just unconscious. She is yet to wake up." Ms Faragonda reassured her.

"How did all of this take place?" Musa asked.

"We are still finding the culprit for this troll attack, it seems that Melody used up all her energy to beat it. I must say that the whole power using up had some consequences…" Ms Faragonda trailed off.

"What kind of consequences? Is Melody ok? I'm coming to Alfea!" Musa quickly finished.

"No Musa. Don't worry. Melody is fine and you shouldn't worry yourself like this. The only problem is that if she continues to use her powers like this and exhausts her like this than she could put her life in danger. The other thing is that her has turned white. We have tried our best to get it back to its original color but its just not changing back. I think it has something to do with her powers. She has also gotten some bright colored highlights at the tip of her hair. We don't know how she will react to this but we are hoping she takes it well. We will need to keep a close eye on her to stay on the safe side. From what I think is that when she saw her friends in danger and found them helpless against the troll she felt sorrow as well as anger and that's what made her powers reach such a maximum level." Ms Faragonda finished.

"Oh dear. Melody sure won't take in the part where hair turned white. She loves her hair a lot since she's been looking after them for years." Musa said.

"Yes…well, we hope she will get used to them." Ms Faragonda answered.

"I hope she wakes up soon and that she can properly control her powers. Ms Faragonda, could you do me a favour." Ms Faragonda nodded.

"As soon as Melody wakes up and is feeling better, make her call me. I would really like to talk to her." Musa finished.

"Of course, dear." Ms Faragonda answered.

"Thank you. It was nice talking to you, again." With that Musa could not be seen on the holographic screen that floated on Ms Faragonda's desk. Ms Faragonda leant back on her chair and closed her eyes when suddenly someone knocked on the door. She allowed whomever it was to enter, and it was the nurse. "Just wanted to inform you, Melody had woken up." The nurse finished.

"Thank you." That was all Ms Faragonda said and the nurse left. Ms Faragonda also left by teleportation to meet Melody.

Melody was now sitting cross-legged on the bed with Susan, Eve, Fiona and Ember surrounding her. They had embraced her altogether in one of their happy group hugs. It would make any ones heart melt away. The girls had not informed Melody about her hair because they didn't want her to worry besides they all thought she looked beautiful. It suited her well and the highlights gave her a look that said ' I'm full of fun and frolic.'

They were all laughing away at one of Susan's jokes when Ms Faragonda appeared, "Now, now girls. I think Melody is still exhausted from the battle. She'll be using too much energy if you make her laugh like this. I think the jokes can wait till Melody returns back to her room in sometime." Ms Faragonda gave them a reassuring smile and politely asked them leave so she could discuss some matters with her.

"Now Melody. How are you feeling?" Ms Faragonda asked.

"Perfectly fine, thank you even though I'm still a little worn out by today's battle. Any idea how that troll got in there?" Melody finished with a question.

"We're still finding out how it got there but we should just forget about it, though. Now lets come to the matter that is more important. Have you noticed anything different about yourself?" Ms Faragonda asked.

"No…not really. Why do you ask?" Melody became a bit curious.

"Well…I think the sudden power use made your hair…change color." Ms Faragonda finished.

"WHAT!!" Melody shouted and quickly got off of the bed to run towards the mirror but she was still weak so she stumbled off the bed. Ms Faragonda gave her some support and helped her towards the mirror.

"OMG!!! My hair. It's ruined. All the hard work gone to waste. I hope we can change it back to its original state? " Melody started shouting once again.

"Now, now Melody." Ms Faragonda began by giving Melody a comforting pat on her back. "Its not that bad. Infact it suits you. You look beautiful as you always have but you look even better with your current hair. We already tried changing back your hair but it just won't change back." Ms Faragonda said trying to calm Melody down but what she was saying was not a lie.

"How can I look beautiful when I look like a clown? Just look at the multicolored highlights at the tip of my hair, I do look like a clown." Melody finished. Her voice was full of sadness as she started once again examining her hair. Ms Faragonda moved her away from the mirror and made her sit down once again.

"Melody…there is something more important than your hair right now." Ms Faragonda started.

"What? There is more? What could be worse than what has happened to my hair?" Melody asked.

"Well…your life is in danger." Melody looked at her shocked.

"From what?" She asked.

"From yourself." Now Melody looked a bit confused.

"From myself?" She asked.

"Yes…back when you were fighting the troll you almost used up all your powers. That was very dangerous. If you continue using your powers like this than you could end up…" Ms Faragonda stopped, as she didn't want to continue plus she knew that Melody understood what she was saying.

"So what you're trying to say is that I have to keep my anger in control so that I don't use my powers like that." Ms Faragonda nodded.

"We can't help you much in this because only you have control over your anger." Ms Faragonda reminded Melody.

"To tell you the truth, I've never been so angry in my life. When I saw me friends helpless against that troll I sort off felt really angry at what it had done to them and I sort of lost control. But I will try my best and control it. I promise." Melody reassured Ms Faragonda with a smile.

"Well…that's good to hear. I think your friends are eagerly waiting for you and when you reach your apartment I want you to call your mother before you do anything. She was worried the most." Ms Faragonda gave her a smile.

"Thank you." Melody answered and gave her a hug. Ms Faragonda seemed a bit surprised by this but smiled and returned the hug.

"You best be of now." With that Ms Faragonda left. Musa quickly hurried out of the room but the truth was that she didn't want to go anywhere with the hair she currently had. But then again she wanted to be with her friends wand wanted to talk to her mother plus she wanted to know if any of the girls could change her hair back to normal.

As she began walking through the corridor the many girls that stood around started snickering and whispering to their friends, as their eyes would fall on Melody.

Melody had unfortunately heard on of the girls whispering to her friend about her hair and how hideous she looked but the truth was that they were all jealous of her hair but of course Melody had no idea about that.

She began taking larger steps just to quickly get back to the girls so that she would be away from everyone else. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn't like people making fun of her or criticizing the way she was. On the other side of the corridor the specialists were chatting away and walking towards the entrance so that they could return back to their respective school. They had been helping the girls clean up. Melody had now started running to get away from all of the girls and didn't see where she was going because she bumped into someone. It was Eric who she had bumped into and didn't realize it and neither did he.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The Eric asked and gave her his hand to help her up. Melody now had tears officially flowing down her cheeks because of all the girls making fun of her. They didn't realize it but they were all hurting her with their remarks.

Melody suddenly realized whom it was she had bumped into and hid her face and ran towards her apartment door. 'That was odd.' Eric thought.

"You guys that looked like my little sister's best friend, Melody." Adam answered a bit shocked at what he saw.

"That's impossible. Doesn't Melody have indigo colored hair?" Eric answered in opposition.

"Yeah! And fro what I've heard from Fiona is that she would never do anything to her hair. I mean did you see her hair. They had multi colored highlights." Gary sided with Eric.

"I don't know. I mean Melody has been to my house a lot and I know her as my sister so I remember what she looks like and I know that was Melody." Adam said.

"Is that a bet a smell?" Lance began with a mischievous smile on his face.

"No! Lance!" All of them cried in unison.

"Oh…come on. I mean lets have some fun. If that is Melody, Eric and Gary will have to do whatever Adam says and if that isn't Melody then Adam will have to do whatever Gary and Eric tell him to do. Deal? Or are you guys scared?" Lance starts clucking like a chicken.

"You pushed it, dude. I'm so in." Adam answered.

"Yeah! We're in too." Gary and Eric answered in unison. They high five each other and then continued they're walking.

Melody was still running with tears still flowing like a stream down her eyes. Losing the color of her hair was like losing someone special to her and she felt awful. She just wanted to run to her room and lock herself up. She never wanted to come out with her hair.

She barged through the apartment door and slammed it shut. She was now gasping for breath and saw that the girls for just lounging around doing nothing when suddenly Eve came out of her room to the sudden loud bang of the door and saw Melody leaning against it.

"Melody! Why are you so tired? Did you run all the way here? You shouldn't have exhausted yourself like this." Eve finished in a worried tone. She dragged her to the couch.

"Why didn't you inform me about my hair?!" That was the first thing that came out of her mouth. When everyone heard Melody talking they ran out of there rooms to great their friend.

"Well…I didn't want to…um…you to worry about them then. You had just woken up." Eve finished, hesitating a bit.

"Well…now I'm the laughing stock of the whole school. Just look at my hair. They're ruined. I look like some clown." Melody said and once again tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Who made fun of you? I shall ring their necks. You just tell me who they are." Susan said in Melody's defense, which made her smile.

"Yeah! Melody the person who made fun of you is completely jealous of your hair. I mean you look so beautiful. The white hair totally suits you and the highlights just end it perfectly." Ember spoke up and took a seat next to Melody and gave her a hug full of warmth, which sort of made her feel better.

Melody wiped away her tears, "You guys are like the best. I love you." She gave them a smile and called them for a group hug. While they were embracing each other she asked one final question, "You guys really think I look beautiful with this hair?"

"YES!!" They all answered in unison and began laughing.

Well there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm honestly trying to write longer chapters for you people and I guess it sort of is working. We all know whose going to win the bet and I guess Melody will try her best to get used to her hair. I wanted a change in her hair because she is a bit different from normal fairies and is a bit stronger. Maybe in the next chapter you will find out a little about the necklace she is wearing and the diary she took from the forbidden area, in her palace. I think I might also change her fairy formation. She won't get her charmix or enchantix but her outfit will change. So to read all about this please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on, Melody! You're going to be late and you're going to make me late too. Get up!" Eva screamed while tugging at the blanket covering Melody's head.

"I'm tired." Came her muffled reply.

"Yes, well we all know that. It's what you've been whining about for the past two months that we've been in Alfea." Eva claimed. Melody's peeked from under the blanket and squinted against the light filtering in through the giant windows. "Why don't you just admit that the real reason you don't want to go is because since the incident this will be the first time that they boys will see you and you're worried about what Eric will think?"

"That's not true!" She complained.

"Oh, please. Am I not your best friend?"

"You are."

"Then? I happen to know you better than anyone, even yourself. You have a thing for Eric. Just get off your ass and accept it." Eva successfully yanked the blanket away, which resulted in Melody falling out of her bed because she was cocooned in it.

"Ompf. You know, a please would have sufficed."

"Yeah, we're kind of passed the please range. Two hours ago! You have fifteen minutes to get ready and be downstairs because I sure as hell am not going to be late to Red Fountain's open house. I want to see the guys!"

"Please just go without me. Please!" Melody begged.

"No!" The collective screams of all the girls was heard and they all came in and dragged her to the shower, letting cold water fall on her fully clothed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" Melody screamed.

"Yeah, well you had it coming." Susan retorted. "Besides, if you kill me, you sure as hell won't get my brother." She laughed.

XxXXxX

"You know Mel, the sooner you accept the fact that your new hair only makes you look even more beautiful, the happier you are going to be." Ember explained. Her arm was resting on Melody's shoulder while they walked to the arena.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered with her eyes downcast. "It's just that I only got used to the snide remarks and laughing faces at Alfea, but I don't want to go through it again." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Look at me and read my lips. You are beautiful. We love you the way you are, forget the others. Haters will always hate. Besides look around you. Is anyone even laughing at you?" Ember smiled.

"What? Oh. I love you Ember! You are the best. I really needed that." She hugged her friend. "Hey, where are the others?" She questioned as her eyes traveled around her in search of the others.

"Oh they went to meet the guys. Apparently they can't live without their brothers for a long period of time." And they both laughed together.

"MELODY! There you are. Wait up!" Melody and Ember turned around to find Eva running towards them with the rest of the girls walking behind, talking animatedly to the guys.

Melody's eyes widened in fear as she saw the guys coming towards them. They hadn't seen her yet, so she found it to be the perfect time to escape. "Oh, no you don't. Mel, you can't hide from them your whole life, besides if you want to marry Eric you have to stick around." Ember laughed at this.

"I don't want to marry Eric." Melody whispered fiercely.

"Oh, sorry you just want to kiss him senseless and have his babies. My bad!" At that she received a whack on the arm from Melody.


End file.
